Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, a communication system including the communication terminal, a communication method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a communication control program.
Description of the Related Art
With the increased need for reducing business trip costs and time in recent years, videoconference systems are now widely used. The videoconference systems transmit or receive image data and audio data among a plurality of communication terminals such as videoconference terminals.
In case a plurality of types of communication application is installed, the communication terminal needs to activate a specific type of communication application that is compatible with the counterpart communication terminal. It has been cumbersome to select a specific type of communication application that is compatible with the counterpart communication terminal, especially when the communication terminal communicates with the counterpart communication terminal for the first time.